A Lonely Little Corner
by Jily Forevermore
Summary: A ghost who no one has talked to or even noticed in years starts to find friendship in another soul as lonely as she is, but for different reasons. No pairings, and fairly cannon. Please read and review, it would make me happy
1. Hidden Away

**A Lonely Little Corner**

Chapter 1: Hidden Away

**A/n: So this is my first chapter story, I decided that I'd try something new . Tell me what you think, reviews are welcomed, and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the person telling the story, everything else is J.K. Rowling's**

oo0O0oo

I sat in my lonely corner of the castle. Tonight it was especially lonely, because even the ghosts and sometimes teachers who sometimes walked past me were at the feast to start the new year. I never went to the feast, not because I didn't care, but because I didn't feel like I belonged. I didn't associate with any house, and I didn't feel comfortable with any of the other non-house ghosts. Plus, it wasn't like anyone would miss me; in fact, I doubted whether any person within the castle had ever noticed me. I was perfectly content with this though, as I didn't really like talking to most people. There had been one girl maybe twenty years ago (it's very hard to keep track when you're a ghost) but since her, no one has bothered to really look at the dusty corner of the castle where I stayed. I was sure this year was going to be no different, and I settled down for another year of watching students pass in front of me, going about their happy lives, as if the biggest problem in their lives was the amount of homework they had been set in potions (which for some of them I guess it was).

Not that I blamed them, when I was alive in this castle that was my biggest worry too. But that was many years ago, and I had told myself to stop thinking about those times, because it just made me depressed and I didn't like being sad.

Just as I finished this thought, I heard the rumbling of many feet and realized that the feast was over and the students, both new and old, were heading to their common rooms.

I looked towards the end of the corridor where the sound was coming from and I recognized a Prefect leading much younger students who must be first years. I knew that they were Ravenclaws because theirs was the only common room that was near my corner. The first years all looked excited, scared, nervous, or a mixture of two or three. All except for one little girl with dirty blond hair, wide protuberant eyes and a somewhat vacant expression that was lagging a little behind the rest of the group.

The group passed where I was and even though by now I didn't expect it, I looked to see whether or not any of the new students would think to look and see if they could see me. As usual, none of them noticed me, at least not until the little girl at the very back who I had noticed earlier. As she got closer to me, she looked up and stared straight into my eyes. This was so shocking, so _unexpected_, that I almost fell out of the air! But right as I was floating back up to look more closely, the girl had passed and was walking with the rest of her year-mates to the common room.

After giving it some thought, I decided that it was just a fluke, that the girl had not _meant_ to look directly at me, and settled down for the night, not expecting what was going to happen that year, a first in my second life as a ghost.

**A/n****2****: So, how did you like it? I pretty much have the idea figured out, but I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but it will probably be soon. Oh, and if you can guess who the first girl who was mentioned is, I'll give you virtual hugs and cookies . Ta-ta for now!**


	2. Something Unexpected

Chapter 2: Something Unexpected

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

The next morning dawned pretty much the same as every other first day of classes that I had been here. I really wasn't quite sure how long that was, only that I had seen many generations of Hogwarts students come and gone. Ever since I had returned to live an imitation of what my life had been like before I died, I had mostly stayed in the corner I was presently situated in. I liked it, as most students didn't look at it, and it held a certain attachment for me.

I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of footsteps, and realized that it must be eager and hungry students on their way to breakfast in the Great Hall. Despite my decision last night that the first year girl hadn't meant to look at me, I couldn't help but look up to see whether or not she was coming towards me, and if she would look at me again.

_Silly_, I chided myself. _You know that it was probably a fluke, so why are you getting your hopes up?_

But it didn't matter, at least for now, as the girl was not one of those presently walking in my direction. Nevertheless, I looked up to see if any of them noticed me. None of them did, and I was not surprised.

When I thought that all the students of Ravenclaw house had passed me, and I must have missed her, she came walking down the hall alone, and if she didn't get down to the Hall soon, she would likely miss breakfast and/or be late for her first class. In spite of my earlier warning to myself, I glanced up to see if she would look at me again. To my slight surprise, she not only looked in my direction, but directly in my eyes, as she had done last night. Needless to say, I was shocked when she started to walk towards me. Once she was close enough, she spoke, something I was certainly not expecting.

"Hello, you look lonely and like you could use a friend. What's your name? Mine's Luna, Luna Lovegood."

I didn't know what to say. It had been so long since I had told anybody that it took me a minute to remember.

"Umm, well, my name…um…it's…"

"Can you not remember?" asked the girl, Luna.

I shook my head. I thought that I must have told the last girl, Lily I think her name was, but if I did, I couldn't remember.

"Well, that's OK, I don't need to know your name to be your friend," the girl smiled at me.

I smiled back, and then what she said sank in.

"You – you want to be m-my friend?" I asked timidly. I couldn't remember having friends. I certainly hadn't had any in my second life as a ghost, and it had been so long since my first life. I was sure that I had had friends I just couldn't remember them.

"Yes," the girl beamed at me. "I don't have any friends at the moment, and you seem very lonely. I think that we should be friends."

I was shocked, but very pleased at the same time. It had been years and years since anyone had said they wanted to be friends with me.

I smiled, "Yes, I agree. We should be friends."

After a pause I said, "Aren't you hungry? You'll miss breakfast if you don't go soon."

"Oh, I'll be fine. I'm not hungry at the moment, and if I get hungry later, my daddy told me how to get to the Kitchens. He told me that the house elves would get me anything, but that I should always treat them with respect because they know a spell that will make the person only able to taste sand for the rest of their lives, no matter what they eat. I don't mind sand, but I don't want to eat it forever."

I knew that the house elves were always glad to get anything for anyone, but I wasn't sure about the spell. I had never heard anything like that before, but I wasn't about to question my new friend on her beliefs.

"Well, if you do go down to the kitchens, I'll go with you" I said, a little surprised at myself. I hadn't left my corner for decades, if not centuries! But I felt as though I would be willing to do anything for this little girl who had gone out of her way to talk to me.

"OK," Luna said dreamily, and then began to bounce away. "I'm going to see if there's anything left, but I'll come and visit you later!"

Before she turned away I raised my hand and waved. She waved back, and I felt happier than I had in many years.

**A/n: so, how's it shaping up? Did anyone guess that Lily was the other girl mentioned? If so, kudos . Anyway, I probably won't be the most regular updater, what with school, but keep your eyes peeled! Also review people; I want to know what you think!**


	3. New Friends

Chapter 3: New Friends

**A/n: Thank you to MapleleafCameo and .au for the lovely reviews, thanks ****. Nothing else here except please review, it makes me so happy. **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**oo0O0oo**

I spent the morning thinking again on the fact that there was someone in this castle who actually knew that I was here, who cared that I existed! I was so caught up in these thoughts that I didn't even noticed the students walking in front of me, oblivious to me or my joy. Around mid-morning, Luna came back, and I was overjoyed to see her.

"Hello, Luna," I said quietly. Even though I was excited, I had never been one to show much.

"Hello friend! I have a break now and I decided that I was a little hungry after this morning, so I came by to ask whether you would like to come to the kitchens with me?" Luna asked, carefree and happy, not caring about the looks some of the other students were giving her.

"Of course I would! But the last time I went was a long time ago and I've forgotten the way, are you sure you know?" I asked nervously.

"Oh yes, Daddy gave me very clear instructions," she beamed.

"Ok then, lead the way," I said as I gave my first genuinely happy smile in years.

As Luna and I walked down to the kitchens, I was only half paying attention to the way we were going. I was more interested in the students passing us, (and giving us some queer looks if I do say) and the walls. It had been many years since I had looked at anything other than the wall opposite, and it was interesting and surprising to see that much had changed since the last time I had walked this way, immediately after I had died.

By the time Luna and I had made it to the kitchens, there were a number of people who had stared at us on our way, some of whom I was sure I had seen more than once.

"Luna," I asked hesitantly, "why are there so many people staring, they must have seen ghosts before?"

"Well," she replied, "have they ever seen you before? I would imagine that if they haven't, then they would be curious about a 'new' ghost in the castle."

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that. As far as I know, you and another girl were the only people to ever take notice of me before"

"Well, that explains it then!" she said with a smile. "And here we are, the kitchens, if Daddy told me the right directions"

The kitchens were one of the most amazing things I had ever seen, and I had had no idea how I could have forgotten them. There were four long tables, which must have been replicas of the ones above, and many stoves, pots, pans, and other assorted kitchen items. But the most astonishing thing was the number of house-elves that were presently all staring at us.

"Hello!" said Luna brightly, "I didn't eat breakfast and I was wondering if I could have some food. This is my friend, but she's a ghost and doesn't need food"

At her words, the house-elves started to scramble around and in very little time they had brought some food that resembled a small brunch; eggs, toast, quiche and other assorted foods were on the plate. As Luna started to eat, I looked around.

"There weren't always so many house-elves were there?"

"Not always, but for a very long time miss," said a little elf. "A long time ago there was only a few house-elves, but for many years there has been lots!"

I was surprised, but at the same time, not really. I hadn't ever got around much, even when I was alive, so it really wasn't all that unexpected that the house-elf population in Hogwarts had at least quadrupled from when I had last been in the kitchens.

"Well you certainly do a good job, though I would expect nothing less from the house-elves at Hogwarts. You did well then from what I remember, and it hasn't changed." I remarked to the elf. She said nothing, but it looked as if she blushed.

"Miss is too kind to us," she said shyly, keeping her head down. Turning to Luna she asked, "Is miss done with her food?"

"Yes, and it was wonderful. I guess we'll be on our way now."

The house-elves waved goodbye, smiling all the while.

"Well, that was fun, and now I'm full," said Luna. " Plus, I think my break is almost over, I should go and get my books, but I'll see you later!" She ran off, waving goodbye over her shoulder.

As I walked back to my corner by Ravenclaw tower, I thought about the amount of things that I had done in a few minutes that I had never done in centuries. I had left the spot I call my own _with someone else _(that in itself was a marvel) and had travelled to a place that I had not been to in years and had met with creatures I had half-forgotten worked there. I had let people see me, and I felt more confident than I had in years.

**Hey everyone, sorry about the really long wait, school, sickness and my life got in the way. There's going to be a time jump in the next chapter, but don't worry, I'll let you now what time it is. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Ta-ta for now! **


End file.
